La chica perfecta
by Watashi lapiz
Summary: - Capitulo 3 - La delgada linea que diferencia la cordura con la locura, finalmente ha cedido y se ha roto. Kaoru ha vuelto a un mundo tenebroso al cual pertenece.
1. OLVIDO

**LA CHICA PERFECTA**

ADVERTENCIA

Rurouni Kenshin no es mío. Existe por obra y gracia del excelentísimo maestro de maestros… Nobuhiro Watsuki. Escribo esto por diversión, sin fines de lucro, etc., etc., etc.

Capitulo 1: **OLVIDO**

La luna llena iluminaba tenuemente una típica noche de verano japonesa, dándole un cierto toque majestuoso y encantador. El viento mecía las hojas gentilmente, escuchándose únicamente en esa soledad, los murmullos de un bien cuidado jardín.

Una hermosa mujer de ojos y cabellos negros, se paseaba por aquel lugar, admirando ya la robustez un árbol, como la delicadeza de una bella flor. Atrás de ella, en el umbral de la casa a la cual pertenecía el jardín, se asomaba una pequeña y tímida figura.

-¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estás?

- Aquí, Kaoru-chan. Ven y acompáñame – respondió la mujer volteándose sonriente para recibir a su pequeña, la cual corrió para finalmente lanzarse hacia los brazos de su madre. La niña de aproximadamente 6 años era muy parecida a su mamá, siendo prácticamente la única diferencia entre ambas, los ojos. Kaoru, tenía unos enormes y espléndidos ojos azules, en los que brillaba una luz vivísima.

-¡Quiero comer! ¡Tengo mucha hambre! – se quejó, haciendo un gracioso mohín.

-Basta, basta. Que prometiste a tu padre no hacer ninguna rabieta.

-Pero papá no está aquí… - replicó la pequeña.

-Debes obedecer entonces con mayor determinación. Como hija de tu padre debes mantener tu palabra.

-Educa perfectamente a su hija, señora. – dijo una voz que parecía provenir de todas partes y de ninguna a la vez. La madre, alerta, se puso delante de la niña, buscando con la mirada a algún extraño, pero al no ver a nadie empujó a su hija, que cayó sobre el césped, perdiendose de vista.

-¡Quien es! ¡Qué quiere! –gritó desafiante, la joven mujer.

-Que mujer tan respondona... Esa voz es realmente perturbadora – dijo apareciendo un hombre obeso, empuñando una espada desenvainada – Haré un favor al mundo si la callo para siempre… - terminó dando un salto bastante ágil para su peso, clavando la espada en el pecho de la mujer. Ésta se mantuvo por un momento en pie, pero no pudiendo sostenerse por más tiempo, cayó pesadamente, quedando tendida sobre una parcela de flores blancas.

-Kaoru… - susurró agonizando la madre, intentando pararse. – Lo... siento mucho…de verdad…yo… - no llegó a terminar la frase, porque el filo de una espada se encargó de robarle el último suspiro.

De la oscuridad del jardín, salieron dos hombres más, con la misma maníaca expresión del primero. Uno de ellos, atravesó el jardín, dirigiéndose directamente hacia donde estaba la niña escondida.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Tenemos una ninja aquí, muchachos. –dijo riéndose. La pequeña no podía distinguir el rostro envuelto por las sombras, pero si reconoció unos terribles ojos, dorados y siniestros, que en esos momentos tenían un chispazo de luz maligna. El hombre avanzó hacia ella mientras se reía. – Tal parece que nos vamos a divertir mucho, nenita…

Kaoru retrocedió asustada. Sabia por la horrible expresión de esos rostros desconocidos, que algo muy malo pasaría. Al intentar correr, fue atrapada por uno de ellos. En un acto de desesperación intentó zafarse inútilmente de unos extraños brazos. Lo único que escuchaba eran aquellas odiosas risas y juramentos. Fue en ese momento, forcejeando con aquel hombre que vio sobre la hierba, el cuerpo inerte de su madre, cuya sangre teñía las blancas flores de un color rojizo oscuro. Ante la visión, sintió como un vacío enorme oprimía muy fuerte su corazón, sumergiéndola en una terrible oscuridad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Estás bien?

El rostro de un chiquillo fue lo primero que vio la pequeña Kaoru al despertar. Cuando intentó incorporarse, cayó pesadamente. Se dio cuenta que unas cuerdas estaban alrededor de su cuerpecito, impidiéndole la movilidad. Viendo que era imposible deshacerse de ellas, fijo su atención en el niño que estaba junto a ella.

Se notaba muy delgado, casi esquelético, de mirada triste y a pesar de tener un bonito rostro, éste estaba marcado por golpes, muchos de los cuales parecían recientes. Por alguna razón, Kaoru dedujo que aquel niño no era malo, por lo tanto podía compartir su pena y abandonándose a su sufrimiento empezó a sollozar amargamente. Le dolían las cuerdas que la ataban y además sentía un extraño dolor en su parte intima. Pero lo que más dolía era la muerte de su querida madre. Antes de que la niña empezara a chillar más fuerte, el niño le tapó la boca mirándola a ella y a los hombres que dormían cerca a ellos simultáneamente.

-No llores… los despertarás…- susurró el pequeño.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quiénes son ellos? –preguntó la niña, restregándose los ojos para limpiarse las lagrimas que salían de sus ojitos.

-Son mis hermanastros…

-¿Por qué han hecho esto?

-Porque son malos. Les gusta ver sufrir a la gente… y… – el niño paró por un momento, para luego decir angustiosamente - les gusta mucho más hacerme sufrir.

Kaoru a pesar de sus heridas y de su dolor, lo miró con simpatía. El niño al ver que era observado cálidamente, bajó su cabeza avergonzado. La chiquilla, sonriendo con tristeza, le preguntó:

-Niñito, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Seta. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Kaoru.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de aquella fatídica noche, en la que aquellos tipos se la llevaron consigo, dejando atrás el dojo, la vida se volvió penosa para la niña. Los tres días que pasó junto a esos hombres fueron los más terribles para Kaoru. Sin embargo, a pesar de los maltratos, de los abusos y del hambre, ella se dio cuenta de la suerte que tuvo antes, al tener unos padres tan amables y buenos. Seta-chan, como cariñosamente llamaba a su pequeño amigo, estaba acostumbrado a vivir bajo ese terror todos los días. Él no conocía la seguridad que ofrece los brazos de un padre, ni la calidez en los besos de una madre.

Su madre…

_Mamá…_

_Te extraño mucho mamá._

_Yo los odio, los odio de verdad. Por su culpa, tú no estás conmigo._

_¿Dónde estás? _

Ella había muerto a manos de la peor escoria del mundo, unos vulgares asaltantes. Y murió por no poder defenderse, por los prejuicios de aquel tiempo, que veían con malos ojos ver una mujer empuñando la espada. Kaoru tampoco podía defenderse, por ser una mujer.

Si supiera kendo, tal vez hubiera sido diferente.

-Kaoru-san – susurró el pequeño Seta, mirando cautelosamente a su alrededor. Él no se atrevía a hablarle de día, cuando sus hermanos estaban despiertos. Pero en la noche conversaba con la niña durante largas horas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estamos cerca de mi casa. Debes irte ahora.

-¡No lo… - no pudo terminar la frase porque Seta le tapó la boca con su manita.

-Silencio… se despertarán.

-Pero…

-¡Vete ahora! – dijo sacando un puñal de entre sus ropas y amenazándole, intentó golpearla con el arma. Ella esquivó el golpe y corrió un poco. Sin embargo, antes de perderse entre la hierba le dijo, quitándole el instrumento de las manos:

-Volveremos a vernos. Tengo una cuenta que arreglar con ellos. No los perdonaré.

-Ni yo tampoco – respondió el niño

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seis años pasaron con rapidez. Seta cumplía ese día once años, sin que nadie celebrase nada. Pero a él le tenía sin cuidado todo lo que pasase en aquella maldita casa. Ese día iba a ser el día de su liberación y dejaría atrás a aquellos que se habían encargado de malograrle su vida… Pero no se iría sin antes vengarse. Esa era la enseñanza de Shishio-san, al cual acababa de conocer hace unos días. A pesar de lo horrible de su aspecto, le había tratado mejor de lo que le trató alguien jamás. Le había demostrado que era posible ser libre y vivir tranquilo. Esa noche, Seta estaba decidido a todo. Con aterradora seriedad, pensaba en las palabras de Shishio-san, mientras arrastraba una pesada espada por el suelo.

-Si eres fuerte vives, si eres débil mueres- decía rumiando esas palabras como una canción.

-¡Oye mocoso! ¡Has puesto mal los sacos de arroz! –gritó desde el interior de la casa.

Soujiro, suspiró largamente, procurando mantenerse tranquilo. Vio salir de la casa, la alta figura de su hermano, que traía un grueso látigo.

-¡DONDE ESTÁS, PEQUEÑO MALNACIDO! ¡JURO QUE TE MATARE!

El niño temeroso ante los deseos de su alma, se escondió junto con su espada en el sótano. Pero su hermanastro ya lo había visto, y también se arrastró hacia donde estaba él.

-¡De verdad te mataré! ¡Pequeño insolente!

Ante aquellas palabras, el chico quedó estático por un momento. El hombre, pensando que era por el miedo, sonrió malignamente y alargó una mano para sacarlo del lugar. Soujiro reaccionó de inmediato.

-SI ERES FUERTE VIVES. SI ERES DEBIL... –gritó blandiendo la espada y cortando rápidamente la cabeza de su hermanastro en un acto reflejo – MUERES.

-¡Lo mató! – repetían alegremente, al ver la sangre extenderse por el suelo, los hermanos del difunto, pensando que éste había matado al pequeño.

Sin embargo, pronto se dieron cuenta de la verdad. No era su hermano el que salía de allí.

Era Soujiro, que salía del sótano con el filo de la espada llena de sangre. Una vez recuperados de la impresión, los hombres desenvainaron sus espadas enfurecidos, dispuestos a asesinar al niño.

-¡MUEREEEEE! – gritó uno de ellos, acercándosele por la espalda, sin darle tiempo a defenderse. Seta, en un momento sintió como la sombra de la muerte se cernía sobre él.

-¡MUERETE TÚ, IDIOTA! –gritó una voz, desde las alturas. Todos los ojos distinguieron el filo de una espada que iba directo a su hermano, matándolo instantáneamente.

-Los idiotas como tú deben morir más lentamente. Has tenido mucha suerte.

El pequeño se volteó. Esa no era la voz de Shishio-san.

Kaoru estaba allí, con un traje de kendoka, haciéndola ver diferente. El cabello estaba amarrado a una alta coleta y la espada ensangrentada yacía en su mano. Seta sonrió a su ex - compañera de viaje.

Rápidamente dejó de hacerlo.

Aquella chica no era la dulce Kaoru que conoció. Más bien parecía un demonio con ojos fríos e impersonales, que rápidamente mató sin remordimiento a dos hombres más que osaron acercársele.

-Te dije que arreglaría las cuentas – le dijo con una voz bastante lúgubre, la pequeña kendoka. Seta se le acercó prudentemente. Ella lo reconoció de inmediato. Se miraron por unos segundos y se pusieron rápidamente en posición de ataque.

-Terminemos con esto - dijeron ambos, empuñando firmemente las ensangrentadas espadas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Japón. Año 1878

_Una joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules corría desesperada, dentro de lo que parecía un gran laberinto, sin poder dar con la salida. Atrás de ella, una sombra la perseguía ágilmente, usando las sombras a su alrededor para esconderse._

-_A pesar de lo mucho que lo intentes, de lo mucho que quieras escapar. No podrás alejarte de mí… JAMÁS. – decía sonriendo torcidamente una joven de cabellos negros y ojos celestes, casi blancos, apareciendo y desapareciendo constantemente._

_-¿Quién eres? – preguntó Kaoru parando en seco, volteándose en todas las direcciones, tratando de atrapar a la escurridiza sombra._

_- ¿Yo? ¿De verdad lo quieres saber? – reía la aparición perversamente._

_Kaoru a pesar del miedo que la invadía, gritó - ¡Quiero saberlo! ¡Quién eres tú!_

_Casi de inmediato, sintió como unos fríos y delgados brazos la rodeaban. El espectro, susurró muy quedo cerca a su oído._

_- YO SOY TÚ… TÚ ERES YO. –dijo soltándola._

_Kaoru se volteó y reparó en un enorme espejo atrás suyo. Allí estaba reflejada una chica muy parecida a ella. Sin embargo, esa imagen era mucho más tétrica. Una luz fatal iluminaba sus ojos._

_La pelinegra retrocedió asustada._

_Pero el reflejo se limitó a sonreir perversamente._

En una noche fresca de verano, una jovencita de casi 19 años, caminaba nerviosamente sobre el frío piso de su dormitorio. Sus negros cabellos lucían desordenados, sus azules ojos parecían preocupados y su piel estaba bañada por el sudor.

_-Estaba allí. Ella me persigue… ¡Esa cosa me persigue!_

-_Otra vez... Otra vez esa maldita pesadilla ha vuelto… ¿por qué regresó?_

_-O quizás solo fue un mal sueño. Si, si. Sólo ha sido un sueño horrible… será mejor volver a la cama._

Pero por más que se repitiera una y otra vez lo mismo no podía dejar de pensar en la joven que había visto en el espejo. Su preocupación, la cegó al punto de no llegar a divisar una extraña sombra que parecía caminar delante de su cuarto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El amanecer siempre era un bello espectáculo en el dojo Kamiya. Debido a que Kenshin, se levantaba tempranísimo para hacer el desayuno, era usualmente él quien llegaba a ver como el sol hacia su aparición en el horizonte, aunque a veces se le reunía Yahiko o Kaoru.

Kenshin peinó su rojo cabello, recogiéndolo en una coleta baja. Se sacó rápidamente la yukata dejando al descubierto un cuerpo delgado pero recio, producto del continuo entrenamiento y de toda una vida peleando con la espada. Cogió el hakama y el gi que estaban cuidadosamente doblados sobre su almohada y se los puso. Una vez que estuvo cambiado, salió hacia el baño para asearse. Al terminar, regreso nuevamente a su cuarto, arregló su futón y salió al patio.

La brisa fresca, envolvió el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Levantó sus brazos y los estiró, bostezando. Sonrió y se dio unos golpecitos en las mejillas para espabilarse.

-Hoy será un día muy bonito. Tal vez sea mejor cocinar algo fresco…

El pelirrojo dejó de hablar al ver a Kaoru paseando por el patio del dojo. Aunque no era común que la chica se levantara tan temprano, Kenshin no mostró extrañeza, y sonriendo ampliamente se acercó a la kendoka.

-Buenos días, Kaoru-dono. – saludó él.

-Buenos días, Kenshin – respondió la muchacha.

A pesar la simple respuesta, el joven presintió de inmediato que algo andaba bastante mal. No era tanto esa voz fría de la chica, lo que alertó de inmediato al pelirrojo, sino aquellos ojos celestes, casi blancos, que en ese momento se posaban en él.

-¿Kaoru-dono? ¿Está bien?

Kaoru pareció despertar de un letargo y rápidamente cambió la expresión de su rostro, ofreciendo una encantadora sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, Kenshin. Lo siento, no dormí muy bien anoche. – respondió la joven apresuradamente dando la vuelta en dirección contraria. – Debo alistarme, hoy tengo que dar clases.

Kenshin la observó con atenta seriedad. Su instinto de espadachín había percibido un ki muy extraño al encontrarse con Kaoru. Sin embargo, al preguntarle a la joven sobre su estado el ki desapareció. No estaba seguro si aquello provenía de Kaoru, por lo que decidió pensar que era solo su imaginación, quedando el episodio olvidado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kaoru regresó a su cuarto, sin muchas ganas de ir al dojo Maekawa. Le preocupaba mucho ese sueño que había tenido y que desde cuatro noches no la dejaba dormir. Recordaba como antes del fallecimiento de su padre, soñaba con bastante frecuencia lo mismo. Pero las responsabilidades que imponía el dojo, hacía alejar las pesadillas nocturnas, o si las tenía no les daba importancia. Después, el asunto del falso Battousai, la llegada de Kenshin y las peleas que siguieron, llevaron sus preocupaciones al olvido.

Pero ahora, justo ahora que gozaba de una época de paz, volvían aquellos fantasmas otra vez, atormentando su vida. Pero no podía decir nada a nadie… Kenshin aún estaba recuperándose de la pelea con Enishi, física y psíquicamente…No debía preocuparlo.

-_No puedo permitir que él cargue con otra pena más. Un día más, sonreiré como una buena , como si no pasara nada. Debo seguir siendo aquella joven perfecta, para protegerlos a todos... de mí misma.... _

CONTINUARÁ…

___________

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, este fic, tiene como protagonista principal a Kaoru. Este personaje siempre me ha parecido muy fascinante, sobre todo su pasado, que parece como envuelto en una nebulosa. Cuando leí el manga, me pregunté porque Kaoru no querría saber el pasado de nadie, (bueno, claro esa chica no quiere husmear en la vida de las personas…), pero también pensé que era porque ella también ocultaba algo que no deseaba que se descubriese. En fin, eso sirvió de base para inspirarme en este fic, que espero, haya sido de su agrado. Subiré un nuevo episodio tan pronto como pueda. No creo que este fic tenga muchos capítulos, después de todo a pesar que me gustan los fic largos, creo que sería difícil para mi escribir uno de 10 o más capítulos… Espero haberlo escrito bien, he hecho lo mejor que he podido, ya que escribir no es mi fuerte… jejeje. Y por último ¡Gracias nuevamente por leer!


	2. Un sueño que no se va

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Es obra del genial mangaka Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama. Escribo esto como diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**LA CHICA PERFECTA**

CAPITULO 2: _UN SUEÑO QUE NO SE VA… UNA PESADILLA QUE NO TERMINA._

_Kaoru regresaba a casa tarareando una canción, desafinadísima y feliz. Era hora ya de volver al dojo, en donde su querido Kenshin de seguro ya la esperaba con una deliciosa cena__.__ Ella sonrió tiernamente mientras se preguntaba como había podido haber sobrevivido en todo ese tiempo sin su amado compañero._

_Caminaba tranquilamente, sin prisas. Había sido uno de sus mejores días en el dojo Maekawa y tres estudiantes de allí le habían pedido que sea su maestra particular, lo que podría reportarle un ingreso extra. ¡Y vaya que lo necesitaba! Había tantas cosas que Kenshin debía comprar... como miso, arroz, té…_

_Una piedrecilla en el camino hizo volver a la j__oven a la realidad. Se detuvo confundida por un breve momento, observando el lugar, el cual se le presentaba __diferente al que ella estaba acostumbrada ver al volver __a casa__. No sabía como había pasado ¿tan distraída estaba que había perdido la noción de la orientación? No obstante, a pesar que ella no se acordaba de haber visto nunca ese camino __por alguna razón __le pareció muy normal. Además sentía como si 'alguien' la estuviera llamando, invitando a entrar__. Kaoru no lo pensó mucho y c__asi mecánicamente, como atraída como un imán, comenzó a caminar__._

_El sendero, a cuyos costados se levantaban dos grandes muros con abundante maleza, se extendía recto a sus pies. Daba la sensación que a cada paso,el camino se estrechaba más, tornándose más oscuro. No transitaba nadie por allí; es más, no parecía haber indicio alguno que alguien haya pasado por ese lugar antes. Estaba ya juzgando prudente regresar cuando distinguió por entre toda aquella maraña de plantas, un punto brillante. Kaoru se dirigió hacía allá, abriéndose paso por entre las hojas que dificultaban su paso. _

_Después de avanzar un buen trecho, había llegado a lo que parecía un pasaje para subir a una loma cubierta de flores, levantandose a sus pies un __pequeño muro de piedra. Kaoru miró con extrañeza el sitio aquél__, puesto que a pesar de estar segura que no haberlo visto jamás, le resultaba bastante conocido. _

_-¿Seguir de frente o volver? – se preguntó indecisa._

_Bajó la mirada. Allí, casi a sus pies, una extraña y hermosa flor blanca atrajo su atención. Le dio mucha pena arrancarla de su lugar así que se limitó a mirarla._

_A mirarla._

_Mirarla._

_Mirarla._

_Los ojos de la chica, fijos en la planta, observaron algo que no habían visto en un principio._

_Manchas carmesí adornaban la flor aparentemente inmaculada._

_Manchas carmesí… como…_

_Kaoru asustada, rápidamente se incorporó. Empezaba a inquietarse sin saber de qué._

_Retrocedió lentamente sin voltearse hasta que chocó con algo._

_Era ELLA otra vez._

_Kaoru se volvió sobre sus pasos, y comenzó a alejarse rápidamente. Sus pasos eran cada vez más rápidos, hasta que echó a correr. Tenía que evitar cualquier contacto con esa cosa que la enfermaba; quería irse de ese lugar, pero sobre todo quería huir de ELLA._

_-Que se vaya, que se aleje, que desaparezca…que se vaya, que se vaya, que se pierda – susurraba la pelinegra como una oración._

_Con el rabillo del ojo miró al piso._

_Una sombra aparte de la suya la acompañaba._

_Kaoru, no quiso mirar atrás… sabía perfectamente de quien era esa sombra. _

_- ¡BASTA POR FAVOR! _

_Una chica, muy parecida a ella, la perseguía. Sus ojos celestes-blancos brillaban de ira._

_-¡¿Por qué deberías ser feliz cuando yo no lo soy?!_

_-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Maldita sea vete de aquí! –gritó Kaoru mientras corría, intentando tragarse su miedo. Pero las fuerzas la abandonaban, ella iba ahora más despacio y la sombra fatal se acercaba cada vez más… y más, cada vez más cerca, hasta sentir su helada respiración._

Kaoru despertó antes que ella misma se atrapara… ¿No era así?

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaoru se sorprendió al ver lo arriba que estaba el sol. ¿Qué hora sería? Intentó incorporarse, pero se sentía tan débil que cayó de nuevo sobre el futón. Cerró los ojos por un momento, respirando profundamente, tratando de ordenar sus ideas que fluían alocadas por su mente.

Últimamente esos sueños se repetían con bastante frecuencia… Tal vez sería una buena idea evitar dormir… Quizás descansar con los ojos cerrados sería lo mejor.

Lo mejor…

Sería descansar…

_Descansar para siempre ¿verdad Kaoru?- susurró a su oído una voz aterradoramente conocida, al tiempo que sentía como si una mano helada le tocaba la frente._

-¡DÉJAME YA! – gritó la kendoka. Abrir los ojos, levantarse a medias y dar un manotazo para alejar aquella mano, fue cosa de segundos.

-¡Kaoru-dono, tranquilícese! – dijo Kenshin, el cual estaba sentado sobre el piso de madera, sosteniéndose con sus manos para no caer. La chica reaccionó a su voz y volteó hacia él, reparando que tenía entre sus manos un paño húmedo. Suspiró aliviada, comprendiendo el por qué había sentido aquel frío contacto.

-Ah… eras tú, Kenshin – dijo la chica, tumbándose nuevamente en el futón. – Lo siento mucho… no quería…

-No se preocupe, Kaoru-dono. Lo importante es que usted…- Quería decir 'lo importante es que usted esté bien', pero se interrumpió, porque ella definitivamente no estaba para nada bien.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó ella, al parecer sin darse cuenta de nada.

-Ah… bueno… pues cuando estuvo listo el desayuno, fui a avisarle. Pero como usted no respondía Yahiko entró a su dormitorio y la encontró desmayada encima del futón. Sanosuke fue a buscar al médico y Yahiko fue al dojo Maekawa para avisar que hoy no iría y…

-¡Pero ese muchacho está loco! ¡Tengo que ir a trabajar! ¡No puedo darme esos lujos ahora que estamos sin dinero! – le interrumpió Kaoru incorporándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose a un armario en donde guardaba sus ropas de entrenamiento, ante la mirada seria y triste del pelirrojo.

-Usted necesita descansar… no puede ir así… en ese estado…

-¿A qué te refieres? Oh, vamos, estoy muy bien. – respondió ella, dándole la espalda sacando el traje de kendoka.

-Entonces ¿Por qué se desmayó?

Ella volteó por un momento, mirándolo con fijeza. Después se volvió.

-No me desmayé. Me quedé dormida, es todo.

-Yahiko intentó despertarla pero usted no respondía.

-¿Ah sí? Bueno, a eso se le llamará 'sueño profundo'.

-Pero, Sano y yo creemos que…

-Kenshin, por favor. ¿Podrías retirarte? Me voy a cambiar – dijo ella sonriéndole extrañamente. Kenshin se sorprendió. Su sonrisa parecía decir "fin de la cuestión".

-Pero usted no está…

-Kenshin que necesito cambiarme – en su voz había un tono de súplica, enojo y cansancio. Pero sobretodo un tono que le advertía las consecuencias si seguía hablando. El espadachín, entendió el mensaje y asintiendo levemente dejó el cuarto. Sin embargo antes de irse le dijo:

-Si necesita algo, si no se siente bien, dígamelo por favor.

-Estoy bien, Kenshin.

El pelirrojo salió, corrió la puerta y se alejó de allí. A Kaoru le pasaba algo y él lo sabía bien. Pero no podía preguntarle. Después de todo, cuando él tuvo problemas jamás dijo nada a nadie, y por lo tanto no podía culparla. Además, ¿Cómo ayudarla? Las únicas personas realmente cercanas a él fueron Shissou* y Tomoe y aunque con el primero estuvo más tiempo, éste no le enseñó otra cosa que cocinar y a convertirse en espadachín. Y con su difunta esposa no tuvo esos problemas, debido a que el tiempo que estuvo con ella fue realmente corto, por lo demás era ella quien siempre cuidándolo. Después del Bakumatsu, la poca interacción con la gente, lo tornó un tanto retraído, sonriendo amablemente para sentirse aceptado.

-_No lo puedo entender…Acabo de dame cuenta que no valgo para esto. Estos últimos años, me he pasado fingiendo amabilidad, pero sin saber tratar bien a la gente… Me siento tan mal, por no poder ayudarte, Kaoru… Pero aún así no pienso rendirme… No quiero __rendirme__ tan fácil._

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaoru se cambió rápidamente. ¡Era ya muy tarde! Ni hablar de darse un baño, tal vez cuando regresara del entrenamiento. Lo mejor era alistarse lo más rápido y literalmente volar al dojo.

-_Después de todo, son sueños… Sólo sueños…Mi vida no debería girar en torno a ellos._

Más tranquila con ese pensamiento, se dispuso a alisar su traje y buscar su peine para arreglar el negro cabello.

_-Ahora que me acuerdo hoy hay un festival. Llevaré a los chicos allí. ¡Estoy segura que les gustará! Además, es necesario que me disculpe con Kenshin. ¡Es que a veces se pone tan pesado!-_ se dijo ella, mientras se peinaba distraídamente la larga melena negra._.._ – _Este cabello es un fastidio…es tan largo… tal vez algún día me lo corte…_

La pelinegra soltó su peine y hubiera gritado si no se hubiese contenido a tiempo. Allí, en ese espejo, la misma chica que se aparecía en sus sueños, la miraba con ironía, como diciéndole, _Aquí estoy, siempre a tu lado. ¿Por qué no lo aceptas? _

Kaoru se volteó, dando la espalda al espejo.

_-Ahora ya no eres más un sueño… Eres una realidad, una dolorosa realidad._

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Ken-san!... Aquí… estoy… El Tori-Atama dijo que… la Tanuki… que la Tanuki no estaba bien, ¿qué tiene? – Megumi había llegado, seguida por Sanosuke. Al parecer, habían estado corriendo, porque lucían bastante agitados.

-Eh... es que Kaoru-dono ya se levantó y…

-¿Megumi-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Kaoru, ya cambiada, entrando en la sala. Megumi frunció levemente el ceño.

-Estoy aquí por ti, tonta. Sanosuke que dijo que te habías desmayado en la mañana y… ¡pero que haces con eso puesto! –dijo apuntando a la ropa de kendoka. - ¡Deberías estar en tu futón, descansando!

Kaoru la miró con pesadez. Allí estaba otra vez Megumi nee-san.

-¡Ah! Por eso… Siento mucho haberte hecho venir por tan poca cosa, Megumi-san – dijo ella saliendo del lugar –Me retiro – La doctora la siguió echando chispas.

-¡Tan poca cosa! ¡¿Dices tan poca cosa?! ¡Cómo se te ocurre…! – Al llegar al patio, Kaoru se volteó y le susurró algo al oído. Megumi asintió un par de veces y la dejó ir, no sin antes recomendarle que tomara bastante leche. Kaoru se limitó a despedirla con la mano y se alejó.

Sanosuke y Kenshin corrieron donde Megumi. La doctora miró a éste último y le dijo.

-Por favor, dale una taza de leche dos veces al día por esta semana. Su desmayo de esta mañana se debió a una pérdida severa de calcio. – Megumi se alisó los cabellos y se dirigió a la puerta - Bueno, Ken-san, de verdad me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo, pero ahora es mejor que vaya a ver a mis pacientes. Con permiso.

Megumi se alejó tranquilamente, dejando a los hombres un tanto desconcertados.

-¿Pérdida de calcio? – se preguntaron los dos a la vez, mirándose confusos. Poco después el pelirrojo recibió un fuerte golpe, que lo cogió desprevenido. Sanosuke levantaba de nuevo su puño, pero esta vez Kenshin se limitó a esquivarlo.

-¡Tú, maldito bastardo! ¡COMO HAS PODIDO HACERLE ESO A JOU-CHAN!

-¿Hacer qué? ¡No entiendo nada, Sano!

-¡Y lo niegas! ¡Jou-chan va a ser madre y tú lo niegas!

-Ma…. ¿madre? – Kenshin se paró en seco. Sanosuke por inercia se fue contra él, cayendo los dos al suelo. Sano no perdió el tiempo y sujetó a Kenshin del gi, zarandeándolo.

-¡Sí, degenerado! ¿No pudiste esperar hasta que se casaran? ¿Qué será ahora de ella?

El rostro del joven espadachín de pronto se puso muy rojo al entender lo que su amigo le decía. Pero al cabo de un momento, se serenó.

-Sanosuke… Creo que sé lo que estás pensando y déjame decirte que no es verdad.

-¿He?

- Conozco a Kaoru-dono y ella evidentemente no tendría esa clase de experiencias antes de casarse. –terminó el joven, parándose y sacudiéndose el hakama del polvo.

-Pero si el niño no es tuyo… ¿Dé quien es?- preguntó el luchador desde el suelo, mirándolo interrogadoramente. Kenshin suspiró. La estupidez tenia un limite, pero…

-Kaoru-dono no va a tener ningún niño. Lo más probable es que tenga alguna enfermedad leve, y necesite refuerzos. Recuerdo que cuando yo era pequeño, Shissou solía decirme que las mujeres, sobre todo las jóvenes, cuando no se alimentaban correctamente, eran presa de desmayos por la descalcificación… O algo así- Kenshin se rascó la cabeza, intentando recordar - … que la crisis duraba una semana… creo.

Sanosuke se paró y extendió la mano al pelirrojo. Éste lo miró sorprendido.

-Lo siento, compañero.

-No hay nada que disculparse. Después de todo, tú estabas preocupado por Kaoru-dono. – dijo Kenshin aceptando la mano ofrecida.

-Pero… - dijo Sanosuke, un rato después – Jou-chan jamás ha sufrido de esas cosas… ¿crees que hay algo más?

-No lo sé, Sano. Realmente no lo sé – respondió el espadachín, mirando distraídamente al portón por donde había salido Kaoru.- _Pero te tendré vigilada Kaoru… Tú… estás mintiendo… lo sé._

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaoru se felicitó mentalmente. Había sido una buena idea decirle a Megumi que estaba con su periodo. Nunca le había pasado, pero sabía de algunas mujeres que se desmayaban por esa razón. Con eso satisfacía la curiosidad de Megumi, de Sanosuke y de Yahiko. Con el único que sabía que no se tragaría eso era Kenshin. Pero ya vería la forma de convencerlo.

-_ Nadie debe saber nada. ÉL mucho menos…La única persona que debe cargar con todo esto soy yo._

Luchaba interiormente consigo misma. Luchaba con su miedo, con ese sentimiento de inquietud que últimamente se estaba apoderando de ella. Sabía que había algo en ella haría su existencia infeliz y alejaría a todos de ella.

_-Eso me persigue. ¿O tal vez está dentro de mí?_

Kaoru se golpeó levemente la frente con su mano derecha. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, dejándose llevar por su instinto.

-¡Señorita! ¡Vea por donde camina! – le recriminó un hombre obeso, con el cual había tropezado sin querer. Por toda disculpa, la chica se inclinó y siguió su camino.

-¡Busu! ¿No deberías estar en casa? – gritó desde el otro extremo Yahiko que regresaba del dojo Maekawa. Pero Kaoru no parecía haberle escuchado. Además percibía que aquella persona tenia un aura mucho más agresiva que la de su maestra; por lo que el chiquillo se preguntó si se habría confundido de persona.

-_Ya estoy cerca. Me pregunto si podré concentrarme ahora. La verdad es que no me encuentro del todo bien… Si me pasa algo en allí, los chicos no me dejarán en paz. ¿Qué hacer?_

-Señorita Kamiya. ¿No debería estar en casa? – pregunto un canoso y venerable señor. La kendoka despertó como de un sueño, y miró al hombre. Éste a pesar que ya no era joven, conservaba aún su vigorosa contextura.

-¡Maekawa-sensei! Me sorprendió bastante, no esperaba encontrarlo en plena calle…

-No debería sorprenderse. Este es el portón de mi dojo…

Kaoru miró atentamente el lugar. Al parecer estaba parada un buen rato. Un leve rubor tiño sus juveniles mejillas.

-Lo siento… yo estaba... yo vine porque…

-Lo sé. Yahiko-kun vino a avisarme. Por favor, no se presione. Sé que ha venido a enseñar, pero es mejor que descanse por un tiempo. Avíseme si necesita algo.

-Gracias, Maekawa-sensei. Disculpe las molestias que le estoy ocasionando – dijo Kaoru inclinándose cortésmente.

-¡Ten cuidado, niña! – le gritó aún el sensei, al ver que la chica se alejaba.

Pero ella ya no lo escuchaba. Tenía pensado tomarse el día libre para descansar y pensar. Tendría que hacer algo para librarse de su problema.

-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-

_Kaoru estaba parada en el patio trasero de una casa no muy grande. La noche era alumbrada por la luz de la luna llena, la cual se veía reflejada en el filo de una espada._

_Una voz rompió el silencio…_

_-¡MUERE TÚ IDIOTA!_

_Y después sangre…Unos ojos celestes blanquecinos miraban con indiferencia el cadáver de un hombre. Una niña de cabellos negros, de casi 12 años, vestía el traje de kendoka y llevaba en sus manitas una gran espada manchada de sangre. La chiquilla mascullaba palabras sin sentido, totalmente perdida en sí misma. Para suerte de Kaoru, parecía que aquella niña iba a pasar de largo, cuando de repente, la pequeña volteó bruscamente hacía ella. _

-_ No creas que podrás escapar de ti… Kaoru._

-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-

La muchacha abrió los ojos. Se sentía bastante desorientada. Una parte de ella estaba aún en aquella ¿visión?

Para empezar, ¿cómo había llegado allí? Lo último que se acordaba era que estaba caminando por las calles de Tokio. ¿Qué hacía ella recostada en el tronco de un árbol?

Y sobre todo, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué fue todo? ¿Algo que había recordado? Nunca, desde que tenía memoria había estado en esa situación.

Pero todo era tan endemoniadamente familiar.

Kaoru recordaba pocas cosas de su infancia. Se acordaba de la risa y el rostro de su madre, de las lecciones de su padre y como ella se entrenaba para llegar a ser una buena kendoka. Recordaba la tenacidad como ella practicaba una y otra vez los golpes que le enseñaba su padre, el dolor que sintió cuando su mamá murió… y el odio que la invadió por ello…

El odio…

_-Mi madre murió de una forma violenta cuando era niña. Unos bandidos la asesinaron frente a mí. Y yo no pude ayudarla, no pude evitar que muera…Por alguna razón, la familia se enojó conmigo… Creyeron que yo había sido la culpable de su muerte. Me odiaron porque no pude defenderla._

_-Me tildaron de una perversa y malvada mocosa sin corazón. _

_-¿Pero que demonios querrían ellos que yo hiciese en esos momentos? ¿Qué me matara? ¿Qué la defendiera cuando apenas sabia nada? _

_-Y papá sufrió todo en silencio. Él cargó con la culpa__ e hizo lo único que sabía: Me dio lecciones de kendo y yo lo acepté. Después de la muerte de mamá frecuentamos cada vez menos a la familia, hasta que nos alejamos definitivamente._

Y luego, de forma extraña, todas aquellas memorias se ven cubiertas como por una nube, para salir los recuerdos de una niñez más madura. Su padre ya no estaba y ella atendía sola el dojo.

_-Yo sé que no soy la que aparento ser. Sé que en algún momento, decidí dejar a un lado todo y convertirme en otra persona…Por papá, por su honor y para compartir el peso de la culpa, decidí que debida convertirme en una persona perfecta…_

_-Pero hay algo en esto que no encaja. ¿Qué es?_

TAP TAP TAP

El ruido de las hojas secas bajo el peso del pie, la alarmó. Se paró sigilosamente y miró a diferentes lados. Sentía a alguien rondando el lugar, muy cerca de ella. Con mucho cuidado, sacó su shinai y se puso en posición de ataque.

Agudizó su oído, tratando de percibir hasta el menor movimiento. A pesar del silencio, ella podía jurar que venían por su…

-¡derecha! – gritó la chica, golpeando efectivamente a alguien con la shinai. La persona cayó al piso tirando varias frutas que llevaba consigo. Kaoru apuntó a la figura caída con la espada de madera.

-¿Quién eres tú? Respóndeme si no quieres recibir otro golpe.

Una amable voz, que desarmó completamente a la kendoka, le respondió.

-Soy un vagabundo. Perdone si la asusté… no era mi intención. – dijo levantándose un joven moreno de rostro sonriente. La pelinegra lo miró atentamente y se reprochó el haber actuado de forma tan repentina. Aquel joven no parecía ni remotamente peligroso. Sus modales y su lenguaje eran exquisitos, por lo dedujo que era uno de aquellos chicos excéntricos de familias adineradas que se aburren de pronto y salen de sus casas para ver el mundo.

-Discúlpeme, por favor. No debí haber sido tan apresurada – dijo inclinándose.

-Es natural. Usted seguro se sorprendió por estar aquí.

-¿Y eso cómo lo sabe? – preguntó Kaoru abriendo tremendamente los ojos, sorprendida.

-Yo la traje hasta aquí. Se desmayó en plena avenida.

-¿Qué? ¿Pe…pe…pero cómo?

El joven sonrió más aún – Ah, bueno… Pues yo caminaba delante de usted cuando sentí un ligero peso en mi espalda. Cuando mire atrás, usted estaba recostada detrás de mío. Así que lo único que pude hacer era traerla a un lugar donde estuviera libre de personas y esperar que con el aire fresco se reanime. ¡Y por lo visto sí que resultó!

Kaoru miraba confusa al joven. Sus manos se entrelazaban nerviosas, mientras su mente buscaba una disculpa para el amable muchachito.

-Discúlpeme nuevamente, vagabundo. No encuentro las suficientes palabras para expresar mi pena y mi agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho…

-¡Oh, no vale la pena! Es lo que cualquier persona haría – dijo sentándose -Eso sí, sería mucho mejor, que yo vaya a su casa para que alguien de su familia la venga a recoger. No es bueno que vaya desmayándose por allí…

-¡NO!- la voz de Kaoru le interrumpió abruptamente. El chico dejó de sonreir para mirarla con curiosidad.

-¿Acaso no tiene parientes?

-Mi padre murió hace mucho tiempo. Ciertamente él era mi única familia... Vivo junto a mi pequeño discípulo y unos amigos en mi dojo… Pero, por favor, no vaya a avisarles. De seguro se preocuparán bastante.

-Pues yo creo que si no les avisa, será mucho peor. Tiene un día completo aquí. Ayer por estas horas usted se desmayó y siguió durmiendo hasta ahora.

-¡QUÉ! – La muchacha no lo creía. Más de un día fuera de la casa. Ahora si que la había hecho. De seguro Kenshin y los demás estarían por toda la ciudad buscándola…

La desconcertó la despreocupada risa del chico. Lo miró fastidiada al ver que él no comprendía la gravedad de su problema.

Pero él era un desconocido. ¿Por qué se fastidiaba tanto el que no pudiera entenderle?

-Vaya, vaya. Pierda cuidado. Usted lleva apenas unas cuantas horas aquí. ¿No ve que está atardeciendo? Si lo prefiere, puedo acompañarla hasta que regrese a su casa. – dijo ya completamente serio.

Kaoru lo miró de nuevo. Ahora los ojos de aquel muchachito la miraban como investigándola. Y sin pensar casi, le preguntó:

-¿Nos conocemos?

El moreno sonrió nuevamente, levantándose.

-No lo creo… Y bien, ¿está lista? Será mejor ir despacio.

-Estoy bien. Gracias de todas maneras por acompañarme. – replicó ella, levantándose pesadamente. Sentía un poco adormecidas sus piernas, así que le costó trabajo mantenerse en pie.

-¿Vamos?

-Emm…sí…A propósito, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Sou…Él pareció vacilar por un momento, mientras su rostro se tornaba pensativo. Kaoru ya le iba a decir que se olvide de la pregunta cuando éste respondió. - Hisashi Seta… ¿Y el suyo?

-Kamiya Kaoru. – Apenas dijo esas sencillas palabras algo le pasó. Era como si una corriente eléctrica atravesara su cerebro, como advirtiendo que ya había pasado antes. ¿Un deja vù? Ella estaba segura de no haberlo visto nunca, pero…

La mayor parte del trayecto, la pasaron en silencio, hablando Kaoru de vez en cuando para indicar el camino. Sin embargo, la joven se sentía extraña. Algo en su interior luchaba por salir, como un recuerdo ya olvidado de algo que aun no acertaba a comprender.

-Señorita Kaoru, ¿No nos estamos pasando? – preguntó la voz amable del joven.

-¿Eh? – La pelinegra se dio cuenta que estaban ya al frente del dojo.

-Bueno, creo que aquí no habrá dificultades. Gusto en conocerla y hasta pronto.

-¿No le gustaría pasar? Quisiera agradecerle por…

-No es necesario. Soy un vagabundo ¿recuerda?

Kaoru sintió mucho el que no aceptara. Iba a insistir cuando escuchó la voz de Kenshin llamándola.

-¡Kaoru-dono! Al fin regresó – dijo él, yendo a su encuentro con una expresión de ¿alivio?

-Kenshin… -la joven se dirigió hacia él con una sonrisa –Kenshin, estoy en casa.

Al encontrarse, éste la observó detenidamente. Después puso la mano en la frente de la joven y movió la cabeza negativamente.

-¿Ha ido a dar clases en el dojo Maekawa?

-N...no. Maekawa sensei dijo que era mejor que me tomase el día libre y fui a descansar al rio. Me pasé toda la tarde allí. ¿Por qué?

-Eso lo explica todo. Acompáñeme. Tiene fiebre.

Kaoru se tocó la frente con la mano. Kenshin tenía razón. Debía estar ligeramente afiebrada, pero no era para tanto. Además le había prometido a Seta-san que…

¡De verdad! Se había olvidado completamente de su amigo. Sin escuchar lo que decía el pelirrojo volteó hacia atrás, para invitar a Seta-san a entrar al dojo. Pero éste parecía haberse evaporado. ¿Cómo se había ido tan rápido?

Kenshin también miró hacia donde estaba Kaoru. No había nadie. Y aunque escaneaba el lugar, en busca de un elemento extraño, no percibía ningún ki.

-Venga, por favor. Megumi-dono dijo que debería darle un poco de leche, pero por lo visto hay que bajar primero esa fiebre. Debería recordar que estamos en otoño y no es bueno descansar por sitios frescos…

-Pero…

Kenshin se la llevaba casi a rastras al interior del dojo. Kaoru seguía insistiendo con mirar atrás y decir incoherencias acerca de un chico que estaba parado junto a ella.

-A_l menos, parece mejor que en la mañana. De verdad me alegro… -_se dijo Kenshin – _Sin embargo, será mejor que la mantenga vigilada. Yo también quise solucionar mis problemas por mi mismo y no es la mejor opción. Además… ella fue el lazo que me ató a la cordura… y la luz que ilumino mi oscuridad. No permitiré que esa luz se extinga… jamás…_

_-_-_-_-_-_--_ FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO __-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

__

*Shissou: Es como Kenshin llama usualmente a su maestro , Hiko Seijuro

**CAPITULO SIGUIENTE: ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TU CORAZÓN?**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por leer. En especial a las siguientes personas que muy amablemente me dejaron sus comentarios. Es algo que realmente agradezco de todo corazón:

moonlight: Es verdad, Kaoru no es simplemente una chica gritona, creo que ella es mucho, mucho más.

gabyhyatt: Muchísimas gracias por el interes mostrado y por tu opinion

cindy-jhonny: De verdad, muchas muchas muchas pero muchisimas gracias. Me siento realmente feliz que una tan buena escritora deje un review a este fic de alguien que recien empieza en este mundo. En cuanto a tus dudas, pronto se esclareceran. Espero que sigas leyendo!

Mariela: Kaoru tambien es uno de mis personajes favoritos...Esa chica es realmente unica, fuerte y dulce a la vez. Por eso que a veces no me cuadra cuando se pone en el papel de simple compañera de Kenshin... Creo que ella es un universo que debe ser explotado. Grcias por tu comentario!

Aynatcristal: Hola! Antes que nada quiero agrdecerte por tus lindos deseos. Te tendre siempre muy en cuenta con mucho cariño ya que fuiste la primera que me escribió... Espero no defraudarte en esta actualizacion y mis sinceras disculpas por tanto tiempo de espera. Ojala que lo hayas disfrutado!

Hace días me pasaron unas copias de una crítica un tanto novedosa sobre Rurouni Kenshin… En realidad no era una crítica, sino una especie de nueva visión de los personajes que a mi parecer fue muy graciosa… Es una lástima que no pueda escribir el articulo, por cuestiones de derecho de autor, etc., etc., pero averiguaré el nombre de la revista para que puedan leerla…

Me sorprendió mucho la manera que han acogido este fic, me ayuda a seguir adelante. He hecho lo mejor que he podido este capitulo, quiero definir bien la personalidad de Kaoru. No quiero que la vean como una enferma mental o cosas como esas. Simplemente trato de darle la imagen de una chica que tiene fuertes traumas que aún no le es posible superar.

Lamento el no actualizar tan rápido como otros autores, el problema es que tengo ciertas restricciones con el uso de la computadora y solo puedo usarla de noche o los domingos muy de mañana. Sin embargo haré mi mejor esfuerzo y espero seguir con el siguiente capitulo tan pronto como pueda.

¡Gracias!

Watashi Lápiz


	3. ¿Dónde esta tu corazón?

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Todo el honor y la gloria para el súper mangaka Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama, que debe estar muy feliz allá en el Japón, viviendo de los réditos que le genera su extraordinaria obra.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**LA CHICA PERFECTA**

CAPITULO 3: _¿Dónde está tu corazón?_

Otra noche luminosa de luna llena. La brisa fría y ligera, acariciaba las hojas durmientes de un bello y por ese momento, tétrico jardín. En medio del patio del dojo Kamiya, se levantaba imponente un árbol de sakura, refugio de parejas de diversas avecillas, en cuyo tronco ancho y amable, se distinguía con dificultad, la silueta de un hombre joven, el cual estaba sentado a los pies del árbol y contemplaba el dojo que tenia enfrente.

-Es un lugar verdaderamente hermoso – dijo Soujiro Seta, en un susurro sutil que se confundía con el silbido del viento. Había visto como Kaoru era llevada al interior del dojo, buscándolo. Hubiera querido entrar también con ella, pero la figura de cierto espadachín, le prohibía siquiera el despedirse adecuadamente. Había reconocido en la figura de aquel pelirrojo al Kenshin Himura con el que había peleado en Kyoto, y por el que se alejó del lado de su maestro, el señor Shishio, para iniciar una nueva vida.

Himura-san no debía verlo por ningún concepto, junto a Kaoru, ya que si lo reconocía…No…mejor era así.

-Será mejor irme de una vez –Se incorporó con lentitud, suspirando. De un ágil salto, subió a la rama más cercana y desde allí, se encaramó hasta llegar a casi la cima del árbol, en donde las hojas y las sombras nocturnas, lo cubrían perfectamente. Volteó por última vez hacia el dojo e hizo con la mano, una señal de despedida. – Hasta la próxima Kaoru-dono – dijo, y volteándose, saltó, desapareciendo definitivamente.

El ruido de unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente hacia el jardín, interrumpió de nuevo el silencio de aquella noche. Una figura pelirroja, apareció de pronto en el centro del patio. Con una mano en la empuñadura de la espada, se quedó quieta por un largo rato.

-_Me pareció haber percibido algo por aquí…-_pensó Kenshin, escaneando el lugar, en busca de un ki sospechoso. –_ ¿me habré confundido, tal vez?_

_-Creo que no fue nada. Me estoy volviendo paranoico…_

El joven espadachín, ya más relajado, permaneció un momento a la intemperie, observando aquel jardín que estaba bajo la protección del enorme árbol de sakura. Al alzar la vista, la luz de luna impresionó un poco su retina. Se cubrió con el antebrazo, procurando evitar el reflejo de la luna. Él y ella nunca habían sido buenos amigos. En la época del Bakumatsu, Kenshin odiaba las noches con luna llena, puesto que noches así eran el preámbulo de noches sangrientas, en los que habría más muertes que cargar sobre su conciencia.

-_¿Habría llegado por igual la Era Meiji si yo no hubiera salido del cuidado de Shissou? ¿En realidad valió la pena convertirse en un mounstro como lo fui yo?_

Las imágenes se sucedían unas a otras, y pasaban sin cesar por la mente de Kenshin y absorbían por completo su alma. Los recuerdos lo llevaban quince años atrás, en la terrible época que marcó el fin de la Era Tokugawa.

_-¡Oye, Takasugi! ¿Te has enterado de las últimas noticias? – preguntó un hombre de cabellos negros y bigote a otro que estaba sentado en un rincón. El que respondía al nombre de Takasugi, era un tipo de ojos violentos y sonrisa torcida, que en esos momentos, estaba tomando el té._

_-Tus noticias siempre son estúpidas, Lizuka – respondió el aludido, rechazando al otro con fastidio y levantándose para ir a otro rincón, para evitar que nadie le perturbase._

_Lizuka no pareció darle mucha importancia al hecho y encogiéndose de hombros, se dirigió a un joven que estaba sentado en medio de la estancia, tomando también una taza de té; repitiéndole la misma pregunta. Este último, era bastante delgado aunque no por ello se veía débil. Vestía una hakama azul, que contrastaba armoniosamente con su brillante cabellera pelirroja, y aunque parecía mucho más tranquilo que Takasugi, se sentía un aura muy peligrosa al acercarse a él. El chico no respondió nada, a lo que Lizuka interpretó como una aceptación tácita para escucharlo. Así que se acomodó junto a él y se dispuso a contarle lo que había oído._

_- Se dicen que ha aumentado considerablemente el número de victimas asesinadas por espada. Hay gente que echa la culpa a los Ishin Shishi y al ejército de la restauración. Sin embargo, lo extraño es que muchas de aquellas muertes, no las habíamos ordenado, aunque eran próximos objetivos. Así que Katsura me envió para averiguar que tan de cierto son los rumores. Y he aquí lo sorprendente… Cuando pregunté por ese asunto, en la ciudad, muchos no quisieron ni hablar…Otros me decían que en las noches de luna llena como hoy, un demonio asesino de ojos blancos como el hielo aparecía de la nada, para ejecutar verdaderas matanzas.- Lizuka se paró para tomar aliento, y luego prosiguió, mirando a su interlocutor –Para serte franco, primero pensé que fuiste tú, Himura… - el joven, que hasta ese momento, no parecía escucharlo, alzó la vista, dirigiéndole una mirada de cólera. Lizuka al observar aquella actitud, se apresuró a continuar – sin embargo sé, que no matarías a nadie sin encargo expreso de Katsura, por supuesto._

_-Y ese demonio, como lo llamas – dijo casi susurrando, el pelirrojo -¿estás seguro que de verdad existe?_

_-Parece que sí… Y por las cosas que he escuchado, no podría ser un humano el que haga ese tipo de proezas… tiene que ser un ser sobrenatural._

_-¿Llamas proeza el matar personas? – preguntó Himura, en el mismo tono de voz, sonando ahora un poco más lúgubre._

_-¡Cla...cla…claro que no, Himura! – dijo Lizuka, trabándosele las palabras – Es sólo que, bueno, las cosas que hace no podría hacerlas ni siquiera el hombre más hábil… Se dice que es muy pequeño, del tamaño de un niño, que sólo aparece en noches de luna llena y que tiene una habilidad extraordinaria. Incluso cuentan que la otra vez, mató a cinco personas de un solo tajo…_

_Kenshin iba a decir algo más, cuando la voz de Katsura captó su atención. Esa noche, el jefe de los Ishin Shishi, les dio los nombres de todos aquellos políticos que habrían de morir para el día siguiente, por el bien de la restauración y del futuro gobierno de Japón._

Kenshin regresó bruscamente a la realidad, viéndose de pronto en el patio de los Kamiya. Movió negativamente su cabeza, tratando de alejar esas macabras ideas de su mente. ¿A santo de qué, se acordaba ahora del pasado? Ah, por la bendita luna. Con justa razón, jamás se habían llevado bien.

-_Perseguido por el pasado…_

-_¿Será que jamás encontraré la paz en mi vida? ¿Me perseguirás para siempre, sombra maldita?_

Kenshin suspiró con pesadez, y caminó dando un rodeo al dojo, para marcharse a su habitación. Al llegar al frente del cuarto de Kaoru, se paró un instante cerca del soji, escuchando la acompasada respiración de la joven.

-_Duerme al fin. Hoy probablemente tendrá una noche sin sueños – _pensó, mientras se alejaba– _no sé que habrá pasado, pero lo que haya sido, la ha calmado. _

-"_La ha calmado, es verdad…"_

_-"Pero no la ha curado"_

Al llegar a su cuarto, Kenshin sintió nuevamente una presencia humana dentro de su habitación. Entornando los ojos, corrió con una mano el soji, y con la otra empuñó la sabakatou.

-¡Kenshin! – lo llamó Yahiko, con voz lastimera, apareciendo al interior del cuarto, sentado con un futón enrollado bajo su brazo - ¿me dejas dormir hoy contigo? He traído mi futón aquí…

-Yahiko… - repuso Kenshin, mirándolo con seriedad - _Menudo susto me ha dado este niño – _se dijo. - Creo que deberías descansar en el cuarto donde…

-¡Pero no puedo! – se quejó Yahiko, tirando con frustración la almohada a Kenshin – ¡El cabeza de pollo no me deja dormir! Sus ronquidos son espantosos, además murmura a cada momento 'Kitsune esto y Kitsune aquello' - se llevó una mano a la cabeza, en actitud desesperada - ¡Estoy harto! Intenté soportarlo, pero cuando escuché una extraña risa que provenía del cerebro de pollo, acabó por colmar mi paciencia. Y si no duermo bien, mañana estaré sonámbulo y la busu me matará con todo el trabajo que me mandará a hacer. Por favor, Kenshin…-terminó el niño juntando sus manos, en señal de súplica.

-Bueno, bueno… - dijo Kenshin, entrando en la habitación y cerrando el soji- Espero que puedas descansar.

-¡Gracias Kenshin! – gritó Yahiko, juntando las palmas, sonriendo feliz.

Después de un breve instante, los ronquidos del niño, se extendieron por la habitación, impidiendo dormir a un fastidiado pelirrojo que se tapaba la cabeza con una almohada para aminorar inútilmente, el intolerable ruido. Esa noche prometía ser muuuy larga para el joven espadachín.

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_El viento frío y veloz se llevaba con facilidad, las hojas secas de los árboles, que se levantaban en ambos lados del camino. No había nadie caminando por allí, salvo una pequeña niña que se tambaleaba a cada momento y que milagrosamente, se mantenía penosamente en pie. _

_-Siento mucho frío…hace mucho frío aquí…- decía la niña de ojos azules, tiritando e intentando abrigarse inútilmente con una delgada tela, que llevaba puesta encima. Tenía los pies descalzos, y la ropa maltrecha. El largo cabello negro azabache, era opaco y sin vida, como casi todo lo de ella. Lo único que la diferenciaba de las simples ánimas, eran sus ojos, azules y brillantes, en los que se advertía el odio y la rabia. _

_El ruido de cascos de caballos aproximándose a velocidad, la alertó, y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, corrió a esconderse detrás de los arboles que escoltaban el camino. Desde su escondite pudo ver a los jinetes que gritaban desaforada y confusamente, haciendo varias señas entre ellos. _

_-¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS! __¡LLEGAN LOS ISHIN SHISHI!_

_-'¿Ishin Shishi?' __'¿Qué son los Ishin Shishi?' – se preguntó la pequeña, mirando lo asustados que corrían aquellos hombres, desapareciendo al fin, en medio de una gigantesca nube de polvo. La niña una vez que se aseguró que ya no estaban, salió de su escondite, para retomar su camino. _

_-Debo llegar a la ciudad. Quiero ir a casa…no quiero estar más en este horrible lugar, sola. – _

_Su carita sucia y delgada y el cabello negro desgreñado y opaco, los piececitos estaban llenos de heridas, hechas por el trajín y por las piedras del camino, movían a lástima. La pequeña estaba en esas condiciones, desde casi un mes. _

_No tenia idea si estaba regresando o alejándose de su casa. Dormía en el duro y frio suelo y su dieta diaria era el agua de los charcos de lluvia y las frutas silvestres que para suerte de ella, abundaban por esos lugares._

_Pero se moría de hambre y frio. La pequeña Kaoru sabia que pronto el invierno japonés llegaría, y eso la debilitaría aún más._

_Pero no la mataría._

_Había jurado que no habría nada en este mundo que la mataría hasta que ella cobrase su venganza._

_-Por que hemos vivido para realizar ese objetivo- dijo la pequeña, siguiendo su camino._

Kaoru despertó abruptamente. Se incorporó con rapidez, sentándose en el futón. El soji estaba ligeramente entreabierto, permitiendo que una corriente fría, entre al cuarto. Se levantó y cerró definitivamente la puerta. A lo lejos se escuchaba, el sonido de los fuegos artificiales, provenientes del festival, quizás. Pero su mente, no estaba principalmente ocupada en esas cosas.

-¿Qué fue ese sueño? No fue exactamente una pesadilla, pero…– se dijo, mirándose las manos, como si estas pudieran brindarle la respuesta.

Repentinamente, sin proponérselo, recordó al amable chico al que había conocido en la tarde. ¡Vaya forma de conocerse! No podía haber peor presentación que esa.

_-¿Quién eres tú? Respóndeme si no quieres recibir otro golpe_

_-Soy un vagabundo. Perdone si la asusté… no era mi intención. – dijo levantándose un joven moreno de rostro sonriente. La pelinegra lo miró atentamente y se reprochó el haber actuado de forma tan repentina. Aquel joven no parecía ni remotamente peligroso. Sus modales y su lenguaje eran exquisitos, por lo dedujo que era uno de aquellos chicos excéntricos de familias adineradas que se aburren de pronto y salen de sus casas para ver el mundo._

_Kaoru lo miró de nuevo. Ahora los ojos de aquel muchachito la miraban como investigándola. ¿Qué era aquello? _

_-¿Nos conocemos?- le preguntó._

_El moreno sonrió nuevamente, levantándose._

_-No lo creo… Y bien, ¿está lista? Será mejor ir despacio._

_-Emm…sí…A propósito, ¿Cuál es su nombre?_

_-Sou…Él pareció vacilar por un momento, mientras su rostro se tornaba pensativo. Kaoru ya le iba a decir que se olvide de la pregunta cuando éste respondió. - Hisashi Seta… ¿Y el suyo?_

_-Kamiya Kaoru. – Apenas dijo esas sencillas palabras algo le pasó. Era como si una corriente eléctrica atravesara su cerebro, como advirtiendo que ya había pasado antes. ¿Un deja vú? Ella estaba segura de no haberlo visto nunca, pero…_

-Pero, ¿por qué dudé? Hay algo en ese chico que no estaba bien del todo. ¿Por qué me causó tanta impresión el verlo?- se preguntó Kaoru, repasando nuevamente la escena - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me resulta tan extrañamente familiar? ¡No lo entiendo! ¡No lo entiendo!- dijo, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

De improviso, unas voces infantiles parecieron envolverla… Ella alzó la cabeza, atenta, mirando de un lado a otro. No había nadie cerca suyo. Aquellas voces provenían sin duda, del interior de sus recuerdos. En una fugaz visión vio en un campo a dos niños hablando quedamente. Como no escuchaba lo que decían, procuró poner toda su atención, llegando a captar solo la parte final de la conversación.

-_Niñito, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_-Seta. ¿Y el tuyo?_

_-Kaoru._

Kaoru se tapó la boca justo a tiempo, antes de gritar. Respiró rápidamente, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. No era posible que… Se tumbó en el futón y se entretuvo mirando el techo de su habitación, sin dejar de pensar en lo extraño de todo lo ocurrido.

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kenshin abrió los ojos lentamente, hiriéndolos en el acto, los rayos del sol. Los cerró otra vez y se protegió la cara con el antebrazo, procurando ignorar las llamadas que provenían del otro lado de la puerta. Tenía mucho sueño. Anoche Yahiko no le había dejado dormir con toda aquella bulla que había armado, y ahora…

-¡Kenshin! ¿Me escuchas? ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó en un tono de cierto nerviosismo, una voz femenina, al otro lado.

¿Qué había pasado? Kenshin haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se sentó en el futón y volteó para todos lados. Yahiko no estaba allí. Al parecer ya se había levantado. Bostezando, se levantó con fastidio, y se arregló ligeramente el rojo cabello desaliñado. Al correr el soji se encontró cara a cara con Kaoru que estaba parada esperándole, llevando en sus manos, una bandejita de madera, cubierta por una especie de tapa.

-¿Estas bien, Kenshin? – preguntó ella, mirándolo con preocupación.

Kenshin sonrió lo más gentilmente que pudo y movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Sí, Kaoru-dono. Discúlpeme por preocuparla.

-¿Seguro? – dijo ella, mirándolo fijamente – Pensé que estabas enfermo. Tienes una cara realmente deprimente…- se interrumpió, dando un suspiro. - En todo caso, ya son más de las nueve de la mañana, los chicos han salido y…

-¡El desayuno! Lo había olvidado, Kaoru-dono, enseguida iré por…

Ella sonrió con inteligencia. Destapó la bandejita que llevaba en las manos y mostró a Kenshin las 'maravillas' que se había encargado de hacer en la mañana.

-¡No te preocupes! Ya lo hice yo… Yahiko y Sanosuke desaparecieron esta mañana al sorprenderme en la cocina – hizo una mueca de disgusto – Bueno, en todo caso, preparé un delicioso desayuno, única y exclusivamente para ti.

-Muchas gracias, Kaoru-dono – dijo Kenshin, sonriendo ahora forzadamente, pensando que el desayuno estaría de todo menos delicioso – Ha sido muy amable al traerlo aquí. Me alegra que tenga tantas energías ahora por la mañana. ¿Ya no tiene fiebre verdad?

Kaoru afirmó con la cabeza – ¡Sí! Me encuentro perfectamente…Bueno, te dejo – se agachó para poner la bandeja en el piso y se paró rápidamente- Hoy no voy al dojo Maekawa, así que iré al pueblo. Así que te vas alistando para que me ayudes con algunas compras.

-De… de acuerdo- respondió el joven, sin ganas de responderle. El bendito sueño le seguía llamando – _Kaoru-dono es tan activa…_ _Vuelta a la normalidad, creo._

Kaoru, por otro lado, después de pensar en toda la noche en aquella extraña visión, decidió que sería mejor no contarle a nadie. Además, era un problema exclusivamente suyo, nadie debía entrometerse. Tenia que aparentar estar bien, para que a nadie se le ocurra sospechar nada. El día anterior había hecho muy mal en desmayarse… Gracias a Kami que no había pasado nada, aunque…

-_¿Qué habrá sido eso? Es cierto que no he vuelto a verla a 'ella', pero…_- el rostro que había permanecido sombrío, se iluminó - _Ah, Kaoru-baka, no está bien preocuparse por esas cosas ahora._- pensó, mientras caminaba en busca de los trastos para el mercado – _¡Será mejor empezar de una vez! ¡La despensa está completamente vacía!_

Mientras Kaoru se ocupaba en hacer la lista para el mercado, Kenshin en su habitación miraba con desgano la comida que Kaoru le había traído. Se agachó para ver mejor el menú: Una triste sopa miso que a leguas, se veía indigerible, unos onigiris de vista, y seguro de sabor fatales y una taza con té verde. Felizmente que la joven kendoka no estaba allí, porque si no, tendría que tragar aquellos experimentos, diciendo además que su comida tenía un sabor exótico, único, y etc., etc., etc.

Al menos el té se veía bien. Probó un sorbo. No se había equivocado. Podía ser que Kaoru no fuera muy buena en la cocina (oh, vamos, que no tenía el menor sentido culinario) pero hacía el mejor té que jamás hubiera probado. Ya vería después como deshacerse de la comida, sin que ella lo pillase.

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Oye, vagabundo, fíjate por donde caminas!

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho, señor – se disculpó, inclinándose respetuosamente, un joven de cabellos negros, sonriendo simpáticamente al viejo señor con el que se había tropezado sin querer. El hombre lo miró enfadado, y sin atender su disculpa, se alejó, murmurando por lo bajo, palabras ininteligibles y que al parecer, eran insultos para el despistado muchacho. Por todo, el chico se encogió de hombros y continuó tranquilo, su camino. Ya estaba acostumbrado a aquella actitud despótica y desdeñosa de los demás hacia él.

Pero no había estado preparado para toparse con aquella chica, la otra vez. Jamás había pensado que se encontraría otra vez con esa muchacha y menos era esperar que ella se desmayara cayendo prácticamente en su espalda. Recordó que como no reaccionaba, decidió llevarla a un lugar más tranquilo para que respire aire fresco.

En un primer momento no la había reconocido, pensando solo en dejarla en algún lugar tranquilo y vigilarla de lejos, hasta que se despertara e irse sin que ella lo viese. Pero al levantar a aquella grácil criatura entre sus brazos, y al ver tan de cerca su bonito rostro, enmarcado con aquel cabello negro azabache, y sobre todo al sentir tan cerca de él, aquel inconfundible aroma a jazmines silvestres, había recordado algo querido, olvidado desde hacía tiempo. Así que aguardó a que ella lo viese, pero ella no lo recordó. Al parecer, había decidido guardar todo en lo más profundo de su corazón, evitando todo recuerdo del pasado, incluyéndolo a él.

-_Kaoru-chan… ¿no sabes quien soy, verdad? - _pensó el joven apesadumbrado, caminando lentamente por el sendero que llevaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

-_Eres muy cruel, Kaoru-chan… Es muy cruel que sea el único que pueda recordarte. Y aún así, no puedo culparte de nada._

_-Pero no puedes escapar toda la vida. ¿Tratas acaso de huir? No puedes negar lo que ha pasado, por más triste que parezca. Tienes que afrontarlo o acabarás enloqueciendo. Y yo no puedo permitirlo…Además, ÉL, está muy cerca…_

El joven se paró decidido a regresar. Por Kaoru y por él, debía regresar, a devolver un favor a una vieja amiga.

Un alboroto sacó al joven de sus pensamientos. Caminó rápidamente hacia donde provenía toda aquella bulla. En medio de la gente, una chica de ojos azules y cabellos negros, discutía acaloradamente con el mismo viejo con el que él se había tropezado momentos antes. Detrás de la muchacha, estaba un pelirrojo que, sonriendo pacíficamente, pedía a la chica que se tranquilizara, por favor.

-¡No tengo por que hacerlo, Kenshin! ¡Este idiota se atrevió a insultarte! – gritó Kaoru al pelirrojo, dirigiéndole una cruda mirada al otro hombre, que no tardó en responderle en el mismo tono.

-¡Esta es la educación que dan ahora a los jóvenes! – bufó el hombre, señalándola con desprecio - ¡Como te atreves a tratar así a tus mayores!

-¡Los mayores estúpidos no merecen ningún tipo de consideración!

-¡Me encantaría saber quien te enseñó a tener esa gran bocota!

-Ya, Ya… tranquilos, por favor – intervino Kenshin, parándose en medio de los dos – Kaoru-dono – dijo dirigiéndose a la joven – está bien… no estoy molesto. Y usted señor – dijo, inclinándose – pido disculpas por haber cometido esa falta en contra de usted. No quise meterme en su camino, señor.

-¡Pero Kenshin…! – protestó la joven. Kenshin simplemente negó con la cabeza y se inclinó, pidiendo nuevamente disculpas.

-¡Ah, vaya, malditos vagabundos! – gritó el viejo, dando media vuelta y alejándose murmurando – Paran por todos lados, hoy me he encontrado con dos de estos que…

-¡Y malditos viejos que…! – se quedó sin poder terminar. Soujiro intentó esconderse entre la multitud. Había visto los esplendidos ojos azules de la chica fijos en él. Debía retirarse antes que Himura lo viese o…

-_¡Maldición! Hay demasiada gente aquí –_pensó, mientras luchaba por salir de aquel circulo de gente, abriéndose camino inútilmente entre un par de respetables y gordas señoras. Ya estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba de la manga. Al voltearse, se encontró con Kaoru que le sonreía graciosamente.

Él la miró desesperado. Ya no había escapatoria. Kaoru lo tenía atrapado definitivamente. Sabía que Himura estaba atrás de ella, pero no podía rechazarla.

-¡Hola! – lo saludó - Pensé que no te vería otra vez, Seta-san.

Soujiro le respondió con una sonrisa. Kaoru abrió un poco los ojos, como su hubiera recordado algo de pronto. Pestañeó varias veces antes de volver a hablar.

-…Kenshin, él es el chico que te hablé, Hisashi Seta. Seta-san, él es Himura Kenshin.

El espadachín miró a Kenshin. Éste a pesar de la sorpresa inicial al escuchar el nombre del chico, no dio indicios que querer delatarlo. Se aproximó a ellos y lo saludó sonriendo.

-Gusto conocerlo, Hisashi.

-El gusto es mío, señor Himura – le respondió el joven, inclinándose con sumo respeto, ocultando por breves momentos, un rostro de preocupación. – _que no hable, que no hable, por favor. _

-¿Kenshin? ¡Kenshin! - lo llamó la muchacha. El pelirrojo parecía un poco ido y la quedó mirando con ojos perdidos.

-¿Oro?

La joven kendoka, inclinando la graciosa cabeza, miró interrogativamente al pelirrojo un momento.

-¿De verdad estás bien, Kenshin? Has estado actuando raro desde la mañana…

-Lo siento, Kaoru-dono – dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo – es que ayer creí que el chico que hablabas, era producto de tu imaginación.

Una arruga cruzó la frente despejada de Kaoru. Oh-oh, problemas, Kenshin. Cada vez que ella fruncía de esa manera la frente, inmediatamente después…

-¡Kenshin…tú… eres… un….TONTOOO!- gritó la kendoka, dirigiendo el puño al mentón del pelirrojo, dejándolo semi privado en el piso. Con la mano levantada aún y ante la atónita los transeúntes, siguió hablando al pelirrojo - ¿Crees que estoy loca para que tenga alucinaciones?

- Lo siento mucho, Kaoru…Kaoru-dono – respondió aturdido Kenshin, desde el piso. Soujiro, mientras tanto, miraba aquella escena con una sonrisa de chico bueno, como si estuviera acostumbrado a verlos siempre pelear.

Pero en realidad, estaba bastante preocupado. Himura no le había dicho nada, pero eso no significaba que acabaría todo allí. Por el poco tiempo que trató a Himura, sabía lo endemoniadamente entrometido que era. De seguro, buscaría una oportunidad para preguntarle el por qué de su actitud.

Aunque no tenía intenciones de contarle nada a Himura. Si a alguien debía hablar, esa era Kaoru, y nadie más.

-Ne, Seta-san – lo llamó Kaoru amablemente, como si nada hubiera pasado- … ¿te gustaría acompañarnos? Hoy Kenshin, - dijo señalando al pelirrojo que ya estaba por raro que parezca, nuevamente en pie - hará un almuerzo delicioso ¿Qué dices?

-¿Eh? No discúlpeme, Kaoru-dono. Son demasiadas molestias y no… – se disculpó Soujiro, inclinándose dispuesto a irse.

-Olvídalo – terminó Kaoru, jalándolo de la manga otra vez – Tienes que venir… - el joven se paró, negando con la cabeza, lo que ocasionó una extraña reacción de la chica. Una terrible aura empezaba a desprenderse de ella y repitió la oferta con una voz tenebrosa. Soujiro tuvo el presentimiento que si rechazaba, acabaría como el pelirrojo, momentos antes. – He dicho que vienes y vendrás. ¿Algún problema?

-Ninguno, Kaoru-dono – respondió sonriendo a su pesar- _Ni modo._ _Eres igual de terca que antes._

_-_¡Muy bien! – celebró la chica, disipándose aquel terrible ki. Siempre sujetando al chico de la manga, se volteó, con toda naturalidad, al pelirrojo para preguntarle cual seria le almuerzo.

_-Vaya, en que familia me he metido…- _pensó el chico sonriente, con perplejidad.

-Bueno, será mejor irnos de una vez. Supongo que habrá algo en casa, ¿no Kenshin?

-Creo que yo podría ayudar, Kaoru-dono – intervino Soujiro – en mi equipaje llevo alimentos para preparar y un poco de especias.

-¡Ah, perfecto, entonces! – dijo Kaoru, palmoteando entusiasmada. Al fin aquel chico extraño iría a casa. Aparte del deber de cortesía que lo ataba con el muchacho, quería conversar algunas cosas con él. Estaba segura que había una clase de conexión entre él y sus sueños anteriores.

Kenshin por su parte, a pesar de sonreír pacíficamente, estaba interiormente bastante agitado. ¿Quién era en verdad ese muchacho? ¿Qué relación había? ¿Por qué había ocultado su nombre? Al verlo, a duras penas logró mantenerse normal. Lo miró con el rabillo del ojo. Allí estaba él, conversando con Kaoru, sonriente y tranquilo. Estrechó aún más sus ojos, mirando a Soujiro con sospecha. De pronto, como si lo adivinara, el joven moreno alzó un poco la cabeza, topándose con la mirada de Kenshin que le decía que después deberían hablar… y muy seriamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sanosuke y Yahiko habían regresado a la hora del almuerzo, encontrándose con Seta en la casa. A pesar que el primero también reconoció al antiguo enemigo, que formó parte del juppongatana. Sin embargo, una mirada de Kenshin bastó para calmarlo, limitándose a gruñir disgustado ante la sonrisa de bienvenida de Seta. Kaoru al ver el comportamiento neandertal de Sanosuke con su invitado, había tomado su shinai y lo había perseguido por toda la casa, amenazándolo con partirlo en dos (cosa que Sanosuke sabía que era perfectamente imposible, pero de todos modos, no quería golpes por ese día). Yahiko después de observar cautelosamente a aquel extraño, decidió que era muy buena persona y comenzó a hablarle alegremente, pidiéndole disculpas por las escenas violentas que tenia que presenciar.

Al anochecer, el dojo Kamiya bullía de actividad. Sanosuke se las había arreglado para salir y traer a la 'mujer-zorro', a Tsubame y a Tae a la casa. Yahiko por su parte no había querido seguirlo, ya que encontraba mucho más interesante la compañía de Seta, como ya le llamaba familiarmente al joven. En toda la casa se sentía un ambiente de gozo y celebración, aunque no hubiera nada que celebrar.

¿O tal vez sí?

Sanosuke acababa de pagar sus deudas a Tae – incluyendo intereses judaicos, por supuesto - y tenía ahora como nueva y única acreedora a la heredera de los Kamiya, la cual miraba estupefacta la cantidad de sake que había comprado el 'cabeza de pollo' con parte del dinero prestado y que en ese mismo momento, estaba siendo trasladado a la despensa de la casa.

Kenshin mientras tanto, acababa de salir de la cocina con el último platillo. Puso en orden la mesa y estaba a punto de anunciar 'la comida está servida' cuando una turba hambrienta entró rauda al comedor. Yahiko, Sanosuke y Kaoru se habían sentado ya, y cada uno agarraba sus palillos para comer. Agradecieron rápidamente por la comida, y empezaron a devorar todo lo que estaba en la mesa, peleándose de rato en rato por algunas porciones de arroz. Atrás llegaba Megumi, la cual parecía un poco molesta ante la actitud de aquellos párvulos que al parecer solo sabían comer y discutir. Aunque, a pesar que lucía de mal humor, interiormente estaba aliviada. La recuperación de la 'Tanuki' como cariñosamente llamaba a Kaoru, había sido asombrosa. En la mañana anterior, estaba bastante débil y extraña, y en cambio en aquella noche, parecía la misma de siempre. Sonrió disimuladamente y decidió divertirse un rato, a costas de Kaoru.

Kaoru estaba a punto de tirar a Megumi su taza de arroz, porque la primera estaba siendo demasiado 'amable' con Kenshin, cuando se acordó que alguien faltaba en aquella mesa.

-_¿Dónde está Seta-san? –_se dijo extrañada, mirando a todos lados – _Ahora que recuerdo, no lo he visto desde hace un buen rato. Seguro debe estar molesto por la actitud del estúpido cabeza de pollo._

-¡Busu!- gritó Yahiko -¡Deja de pensar en como conquistar a Kenshin y termina de comer de una buena vez!- Kaoru enrojeció de cólera y vergüenza y prácticamente saltó sobre el chiquillo, dispuesta a darle unos cuantos golpes para arreglar su cabeza.

-¡Cállate, mocoso descerebrado! – gritó Kaoru, dando un golpe a la mesa.

-¡Hazme callar, busu!

Esa fue la gota que colmó la poca paciencia de Kaoru.

-¡Ya... hi…ko!- gritó la joven con furia contenida, lanzando con violencia a su pequeño discípulo una taza de cerámico, que éste logró esquivar con facilidad - ¡Vuelve a decirlo y te destripo!

Kenshin se metió entre ambos, intentando inútilmente parar la discusión.

-Por favor, los dos, cálmense – dijo poniendo sus manos entre ambos. Kaoru y Yahiko se miraron, lo miraron y lo sacaron de en medio rápidamente.

-¡NO TE METAS KENSHIN! – gritaron Kaoru y Yahiko a la vez, propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Orooo- se quejó lastimeramente el pelirrojo, tirado en un obscuro rincón del comedor.

- Es por eso que Kenshin jamás querrá a una salvaje como tú. Evidentemente preferirá a alguien con más clase, como yo – repuso Megumi, encontrando en esos momentos, la vista de su hermoso cabello, más interesante que la pelea que se realizaba frente a sus ojos.

Después de gritar apropiadamente a Megumi y de amenazar al pequeño Yahiko, Kaoru terminó de comer lo que quedaba de su porción, y salió echando chispas, dejando a todos, preocupados en terminar de cenar. Cansada por el esfuerzo que le había ocasionado montar la pequeña escena, se alisó los largos cabellos negros, para buscar a su invitado.

Lo encontró sentado en el filo de la puerta, mirando serenamente el cielo y la luna que brillaba en todo su esplendor. Ella se quedó donde estaba, sin atreverse a avanzar más. No quería arruinar aquel hermoso cuadro que formaban él y la naturaleza. La luna iluminaba el moreno y atractivo rostro de Seta, que sonreía pacíficamente.

-_Quiero estar más cerca – _se sorprendió diciéndose, Kaoru. Sentía como un extraño imán la atraía a aquel muchacho misterioso, pareciéndole encantador y tenebroso a la vez.

-Ver la luna es algo que siempre me tranquiliza – dijo con tranquila voz, el joven, sin voltearse - ¿A usted no le pasa lo mismo, Kaoru-dono? – La joven al saberse descubierta espiando sin querer, se sonrojó violentamente, y buscaba alguna forma coherente de disculparse.

- _Kami-sama, me estoy muriendo de la vergüenza. ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué se dice en estos momentos? – _Eh – dijo, afirmando la voz y avanzando un poco – No creas que te he venido a espi…

-Creo que también le gusta verla – prosiguió el chico, sin atender a las palabras de disculpas de Kaoru. Ésta pareció tranquilizarse un poco y se aproximó un poco más.

-Es verdad – le respondió ella, sentándose a su costado.

-Noches así, me traen buenos recuerdos. ¿A usted no le pasa lo mismo? – preguntó el chico en un tono siniestro, mirándola esta vez. La joven se sorprendió, entre asustada y temblorosa. Sintió de pronto en su interior, como una voz muy fría e impersonal, respondía por ella. La chica de ojos celestes blanquecinos y de instintos salvajes con la que había estado lidiando últimamente y que parecía haberse calmado desde que ese chico apareció, empezaba a retorcerse y a luchar por salir otra vez.

Kaoru se cogió fuertemente el pecho y comenzó a jadear apresuradamente. No quería ver otra vez ese horrible reflejo suyo en el espejo. Alzó una mano que fue prestamente cogida por su acompañante. Ella no se sorprendió de aquel contacto, sorprendentemente familiar.

-Seta-san… -dijo respirando entrecortadamente – discúlpeme por…

-Tranquilícese por favor, Kaoru-dono- le pidió el joven, sosteniéndola esta vez. Ella tembló un poco ante aquella proximidad que le traía varios y extraños recuerdos.

-Tú… ¿Quién eres, Hisashi Seta? - le preguntó Kaoru, sin mirarle.

-Un vagabundo, un simple vagabundo – respondió él, con naturalidad. Soujiro había sentido ya en la joven, el mismo ki que sintió años atrás, la noche en la que sus hermanos murieron asesinados.

_-_No es verdad – negó ella, rechazándolo – Quien eres – ante el mutismo del chico, volvió a repetir la pregunta, gritando -¡Dime quien eres tú!

_-Entonces ella, ella en su interior, ¿ya me reconoció?-_pensó Seta, mirándola fijamente. La brisa del viento, revoloteaba juguetonamente sus cabellos negros, despeinándolo un poco – Si lo sabes – dijo él – entonces no tengo por qué responderte nada.

-¿¡Que?! - Kaoru estaba a punto de levantarse, pero la mano del joven le impidió moverse, obligándole a mirarlo.

Ella no quería hacerlo. Estar cerca de ese chico era muy perturbador. Recordó entonces, uno de aquellos tantos sueños que últimamente había tenido.

_-¡MUERE TÚ IDIOTA!_

_Y después sangre…Unos ojos celestes blanquecinos miraban con indiferencia el cadáver de un hombre. Una niña de cabellos negros, de casi 12 años, vestía el traje de kendoka y llevaba en sus manitas una gran espada manchada de sangre._

_-Sangre… Toda tu inocencia esta envuelta en sangre…_

-¿Sangre? – dijo en voz alta Kaoru, mirando perdidamente a todos lados. Un sudor frio la envolvió nuevamente y vio como todas las cosas se distorsionaban horriblemente, cambiando el aspecto de su patio. Una niebla espesa, había cubierto su patio. Todos habían desaparecido, y ella estaba sola. Lentamente, la niebla empezó a disiparse, logrando descubrir en medio de aquello, los cadáveres de varios hombres, asesinados de forma realmente horrible. Acallando un grito, se paró, presa del miedo.

Se veía sangre por todos lados y en el patio se veían toda clase de sombras, levantándose y aproximándose a ella. Retrocedió aterrada sin mirar atrás, intentando alejarse lo más posible de esa terrible visión.

-Cálmate, Kaoru – le dijo Seta, tomándole su mano – Estás temblando – observó, mirándola.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué veo sangre en todos lados?

-Yo no quería hacértelo recordar, Kaoru… Pero, es necesario. _ÉL_ viene en camino.

-¿A qué te refieres?- quiso saber ella, escondiéndose entre sus manos, para no ver nada que la pudiera aterrorizar más. - ¿Tú me conoces, verdad?

- Antes ambos éramos muy buenos amigos. Pero un día desapareciste, y por más que te busqué no di contigo. Hasta que finalmente conseguí encontrarte. Aunque – dijo, deteniéndose a arreglarse un poco el desordenado cabello – no esperaba verte aquí en Tokio.

-¿Por qué? Siempre he vivido aquí, con mi padre.

-Mentirosa – la interrumpió - . No sé quien habrá logrado lavarte de esa manera la cabeza, pero no es verdad.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre...?

-¿Hablar de esa manera? Porque te conozco, Kaoru – ante el silencio de ella, él suspiró. Kaoru estaba intentando negarse a una realidad, como él, antes de su pelea con Himura. Se acercaba el momento crítico. Era mejor irse a otro lado, para poder explicarle más calmadamente. Le cogió de la mano y la jaló, para llevarla a un sitio más tranquilo. Kaoru sintió el tirón y lo siguió sin oponer resistencia.

-Sabía que algo traías entre manos, Soujiro – exclamó de pronto una voz que dejó helada a Kaoru, al tiempo que sintió otra mano arrastrándola hacia el interior del dojo. Seta no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto.

-Himura-san, por favor, no se meta en asuntos que no le competen.- respondió, jalando a Kaoru otra vez.

-Creí que habías decidido cambiar. – dijo Kenshin, interrumpiéndole - Creí que no volverías a hacer daño a alguien. ¡Creí que sabias que tu senda era la equivocada!

-No - repuso Soujiro– Me dijo que buscara mi propia respuesta. Eso es lo que he hecho.

-No sé la razón de por qué ocultas tu nombre- continuó Kenshin, sonando esta vez, bastante enfadado - pero no intentes poner la mano en una criatura inocente que… - El pelirrojo fue interrumpido por la sarcástica risa del joven pelinegro.

-¿Ella? ¿_Inocente criatura_? – recalcó entre risas. Después de un breve momento, se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo irónicamente - Himura-san ni siquiera sabe con quien vive, ¿no es verdad?

-Tú, bastardo…- siseó peligrosamente, empequeñeciendo sustancialmente sus ojos lavanda- ¡Si tienes algo conmigo, arréglalo conmigo! ¡No metas a otra persona más en…!

-Equivocado, Himura-san. – Ante la mirada fría de Kenshin, sonrió - ¿Se figura acaso que todo el mundo está persiguiéndote? No es a ti a quien busco.

-¡Pero que…!

-Lamento decepcionarle. Pero es a ella con quien quiero hablar. USTED– dijo acercándosele lentamente - es el que no debe entrometerse. Aquella muchacha que está allí, no es quien se imagina.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? – preguntó, colocando a Kaoru tras suyo, para protegerla de aquel muchacho.

-¿Acaso sabe algo de ella? ¿Sabe cuál fue su pasado?– Al no recibir respuesta, lo miró nuevamente con ironía

-Ella no es más que una dulce criatura que…

-Si. En eso le doy la razón. Ella fue manipulada desde su más tierna infancia. No tiene la culpa de nada. Lo más probable es que haya decidido olvidar todo para vivir en paz. Pero, la felicidad no puede ser eterna. Por su bien, debe despertar de su largo sueño.

Kenshin se quedó completamente atónito. ¿Cómo podía decir eso, alguien quien apenas la conocía?

-No sabía que vivía con esa chica. Después de irme del lado de Shishio-sama, estuve un buen tiempo, viajando, hasta que… - se interrumpió, era evidente que había omitido una parte de información - caminando por las calles de Tokio, me encontré con ella. Tardé un poco en reconocerla, pero una vez que estuve seguro que era ella, decidí seguirla. Ha cambiado mucho, mucho, desde la última vez que la vi. Era tan incontrolable, tan fuerte… no creí que se había convertido en un ser tan gentil, y tan débil - miró de reojo a Kenshin. Este parecía estar bastante enfadado. Continuó –Si se ha dado cuenta, ella siempre usa una shinai como arma. ¿No se ha preguntado por qué?

- No puede ver dos katanas en combate… eso sería fatal. Ha estado luchando durante mucho tiempo con esos instintos que tenía dormidos, pero 'alguien' se encargó de hacerla sufrir inconscientemente todo este tiempo. El sonido de las espadas chocando entre sí, es para ella un ruido enloquecedor… Pero, ¿nunca se dio cuenta de ello, verdad?

Kenshin se quedó mirando el piso, pensando. Soujiro suspiró.

-Entiendo que hay cosas que se cometen por ignorancia. No importaba antes cuando el verdadero 'yo' de ella, estaba en su inconsciente, pero al parecer, ha vuelto a salir, poniéndola en grave peligro. He venido hasta aquí solo para avisarla…Tenía que pasar, tarde o temprano. Sin embargo, me sorprende el tiempo que ha estado luchando con ella misma…En realidad, tiene mucho coraje para seguir. Estoy seguro que esto ha ido presentándose con regularidad –se detuvo para dirigirse a Kaoru – Ven, tenemos que hablar.

-Kaoru-dono no irá a ningún lado. Si quieres hablar con ella, será aquí.

-Ya le dije que no se meta, Himura-san- Kenshin se separó de Kaoru y avanzó unos pasos hacia el joven. Éste sonrió amargamente.

-¿Así que no la dejarás?

-Tendrás que pasar sobre mí – exclamó Kenshin, poniéndose en posición para atacar. Sintió entonces, una ligera presión en su hombro. Al voltear su rostro, vio a Kaoru meneando la cabeza negativamente.

-Déjalo Kenshin… por favor…

-¡He jurado protegerla, Kaoru-dono! – respondió Kenshin con vehemencia - Así que lucharé su pelea. – Se dirigió al centro del patio - muy bien, aquí estoy. Cuando quieras– dijo el ex asesino, mortalmente serio.

-¡No, Kenshin! – gritó Kaoru, corriendo hacia él, para detenerlo. Al ver que ella se acercaba, el vagabundo la apartó de sí, empujándola con fuerza, haciendo que ella se tambaleara y cayera de rodillas.

Ambos adversarios se pusieron en posición para atacar. Al desenfundar Kenshin la sabakatou, el joven tenken desapareció de pronto. Kenshin sabía lo que estaba pasando. Soujiro estaba usando la misma técnica que lo había derrotado la primera vez que se enfrentaron. Sabía que saltaba a una velocidad extraordinaria, siendo así, casi invisible. El truco era percibir las intenciones del enemigo y darle un golpe de espada en las costillas para evitar que se mueva.

-¡_Maldición! Me es imposible percibir alguna emoción en este chico… Como antes, no puedo leer ningún movimiento suyo._

El filo de una espada brilló muy cerca de él. En un acto reflejo, la rechazó, saltando lejos para evitar que Soujiro lo alcanzara otra vez. Estaba en problemas, tenía que pensar algo rápido.

-_¿Debo usar el Do Ryu Sen? ¿O el Kuzu Ryu Sen? Pero, es imposible predecir nada… ¡No puedo hacer nada!_

Las pupilas de Kenshin se dilataron de pronto, por el dolor. Soujiro lo había tocado en el brazo, que sangraba sin cesar. En un vistazo, Kenshin se dio cuenta que la herida era muy fea y bastante profunda. Seria complicado continuar.

-¡KENSHIN!- gritó Kaoru desesperada, yendo otra vez a donde estaban luchando. De pronto, un par de brazos rodeándola, le impidió avanzar. Kaoru alzó la vista y descubrió a Sanosuke, que la sujetándola con fuerza. Atrás estaba Megumi, Yahiko abrazando a Tsubame, y Tae. Todos habían salido al escuchar el ruido de la pelea y al advertir que ni Kaoru ni Kenshin estaban con ellos.

-Jou-chan –dijo quedamente Sanosuke– déjalos… Debes quedarte aquí.

Kaoru se cubrió el rostro con las manos, llorando. Era su culpa, ella había invitado a Soujiro a estar con ellos… Si no hubiera pasado…

Miró nuevamente hacia donde estaban ambos rivales. Kenshin acababa de saltar y se disponía a usar el Ryu Tsui Sen para terminar la pelea con Soujiro que extrañamente, lucía exhausto. Kaoru no pudo evitar mirarlo. Él alzó la cabeza al verla; su mirada se dulcificó intensamente haciendo que ésta que sonrojara avergonzada.

-_Kaoru-chan… ¿Te acuerdas de mí?_ –parecía decir aquella triste mirada.

-¡KENSHIN DETENTE!- gritó otra vez la kendoka, luchando por deshacerse de los brazos de Sanosuke. - ¡NO SIGAS!

Kenshin la escuchó, pero no le haría caso. Aquel tipo había estado hablando demasiadas tonterías… Tenía que darle una lección para que jamás vuelva a decirlas.

Kaoru en tanto, quería que todo aquello parase. El ruido de las espadas era realmente enloquecedor, Con las pupilas dilatadas, pretendía ignorar los recuerdos, las voces, los sueños. Pero era imposible, por más que cerraba sus ojos y tapaba sus oídos, era imposible. La ocasión se presentaba perfecta para evocarlos, la posición de Kenshin era la misma que ella…

_-¡MUERETE TÚ, IDIOTA! –gritó una voz, desde las alturas. Todos los ojos distinguieron el filo de una espada que iba directo hacia el hombre que había intentado matar al niño, cercenándolo instantáneamente._

_-Los idiotas como tú deben morir más lentamente. Has tenido mucha suerte. – dijo una voz fría e impersonal. Un pequeño demonio de ojos celestes blanquecinos había aparecido._

Las voces se confundían, sobreponiéndose unas a las otras haciéndose verdaderamente insoportables para la kendoka que se agitaba, si se sujetaba la cabeza con violencia.

_Mamá…_

_Te extraño mucho, mamá._

_Yo los odio, los odio de verdad. Por su culpa, tú ya no estás aquí._

_-Terminemos con esto - dijeron ambos niños, empuñando firmemente las ensangrentadas espadas para acabar con los demás hombres que estaban en el campo. _

-¡TERMINEMOS ESTO, SOUJIRO! – gritó Kenshin saltando y descendiendo hacia su oponente con increíble velocidad.

-¿Qué es esto? – se dijo Kaoru, mirando al vacio con los ojos desorbitados por el terror. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me está pasando? Algo se retuerce en mi interior y me lleva hasta la locura…

_-No creas que podrás escapar de ti, Kaoru – _dijo una voz siniestra, cerca suyo. La kendoka volteó hacia donde escuchó aquella voz. Una chica de cabellos negros y ojos álgidos, la miraba con cruel sarcasmo. Llevaba las ropas que usualmente Kaoru vestía para practicar kendo, a diferencia que esta tenia todo el uniforme manchado de sangre. Kaoru quiso escapar, asustada. Pero no podía. No podía moverse de allí. Y la visión se aproximaba más y más a ella.

-_¡Recuerda, Kaoru! – le decía 'eso' acercándose tanto, que Kaoru podía ver sus ojos fríos muy cerca de ella - ¡Recuerda los momentos que estuvimos juntas las dos, como disfrutábamos el olor de la sangre y el sonido de nuestras espadas cuando herían al enemigo! ¡Recuérdalo Kaoru!_- Kaoru negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, intentando desaparecer a aquel espectro de su mente.

_De pronto, lo recordó todo: _

_El rostro de su madre muerta._

_La mirada inicua de aquellos asesinos a los cuales mató tiempo después._

_El placer de una feliz venganza bien realizada._

_Los tiempos en los que el demonio era una leyenda._

_Los tiempos en los que ella era una leyenda maldita._

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡BASTA! – gritó Kaoru, dando a Sanosuke un formidable golpe en el estómago, haciendo que este aflojara el abrazo, por el sorpresivo dolor. Kenshin y Soujiro voltearon hacia donde estaba ella, viéndola correr sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¡Kaoru-dono! – gritaron Kenshin y Soujiro a la vez.

Kaoru se tambaleó, como herida súbitamente por un rayo y cayó boca abajo en medio del patio. Kenshin corrió hacia ella, y al alcanzarla, se inclinó para ayudarla a incorporarse.

Pero Kaoru, sentandose por si misma, lo rechazó de un manotazo. Kenshin retrocedió unos pasos sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Kaoru…dono…

Megumi y Sanosuke llegaron atrás de él, y al ver a Kaoru, también retrocedieron, espantados al ver la expresión de ésta.

Kaoru no se había desmayado, como creyeron en un principio. Estaba perfectamente consciente y miraba fijamente, sin parpadear. Un terrible ki se desprendía de ella, haciendo la atmosfera del dojo increíblemente pesada. La luz de luna alumbraba el rostro de Kaoru, haciendo brillar, unos ojos celestes-blanquecinos, que los miraba con indiferencia, como si no los conociera.

Después de un breve momento, Kaoru se levantó lentamente y se alisó sus ropas que se habían arrugado al forcejear con Sanosuke. Sin hacerles caso, se volteó y caminó hacia el dojo con un paso altanero y silencioso. Nadie la siguió, ni perturbó su entrada a la casa. Estaban lo suficientemente aterrados como para intentar siquiera detenerla.

Excepto…

-Kaoru-dono – la llamó tímidamente Kenshin, acercándose a ella - ¿Está bien?

Kaoru se detuvo y se giró para ver quien le había hablado. El pelirrojo, a pesar de haberse encontrado por hombres sanguinarios en la época del Bakumatsu, no pudo evitar estremecerse al toparse con la mirada fría de aquella mujer de ojos congelados. Ella acercó su rostro al de él lo suficiente como para susurrarle con una voz profunda y extraña en ella,

-_Aléjate de mí._

Se volteó nuevamente, y continuó su camino a la casa. Kenshin no avanzó más. Ella, al entrar al interior del dojo, cerró las puertas. El pelirrojo no podía moverse, dominado por un sentimiento de sorpresa y horror que, recorría su ser, dejándole sin capacidad de reacción.

Algo había pasado.

Atrás de aquellas paredes…

HABIA UNA DESCONOCIDA.

_-_-_-_-_-_--_ FIN DEL TERCER CAPITULO -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

¡Hola nuevamente! Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Me tomé unas largas vacaciones para continuar este fic… Me he dado cuenta lo complicado que es escribir, sobre todo para alguien sin mucho talento como yo…He estado escribiendo y re-editándolo incontables veces hasta que al fin quedó pulido, digerible y listo para ustedes. Lamento la demora, pero me encontraba con serios problemas de inspiración. Y simplemente no lo entiendo. Cuando empecé el fic, tenia en mente su inicio, su trama y el final, pero hay tantas cosas que van saliendo conforme se escribe, que no sabía como adaptarlas… y decía 'no, mejor así, que Kaoru no diga esto' 'no, Kenshin jamás diría algo tan cursi, mejor pongamos esto', y cosas por el estilo. Además que hay reacciones o acciones que no sé como expresarlas, total que me sale una oración sin sentido y he ahí el trabajo de reeditarlo, perdiéndose a veces en ese proceso, la naturalidad de la historia.

Agradezco de todo corazón a las siguientes personas que muy amablemente dedicaron un tiempo para dejarme un comentario. Muchas gracias chicas, por su apoyo y opiniones, son muy valiosos para mi.

**moonligh**

**Aynatcristal **

**cindy-jhonny**

**hIT-CHAN**

**Kirei-bell**

Espero no demorar en la siguiente actualización de esta historia… ¡hasta la próxima y muchas gracias!

Watashi Lápiz


End file.
